Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena II
IMPROWIZACJA KONRAD (po długim milczeniu) :Samotność - cóż po ludziach, czym śpiewak dla ludzi? :Gdzie człowiek, co z mej pieśni całą myśl wysłucha, :Obejmie okiem wszystkie promienie jej ducha? :Nieszczęsny, kto dla ludzi głos i język trudzi: :Język kłamie głosowi, a głos myślom kłamie; :Myśl z duszy leci bystro, nim się w słowach złamie, :A słowa myśl pochłoną i tak drżą nad myślą, :Jak ziemia nad połkniętą, niewidzialną rzeką. :Z drżenia ziemi czyż ludzie głąb nurtów docieką, :Gdzie pędzi, czy się domyślą? - :Uczucie krąży w duszy, rozpala się, żarzy, :Jak krew po swych głębokich, niewidomych cieśniach; :Ile krwi tylko ludzie widzą w mojej twarzy, :Tyle tylko z mych uczuć dostrzegą w mych pieśniach, :Pieśni ma, tyś jest gwiazdą za granicą świata! :I wzrok ziemski, do ciebie wysłany za gońca, :Choć szklanne weźmie skrzydła, ciebie nie dolata, :Tylko o twoję mleczną drogę się uderzy; :Domyśla się, że to słońca, :Lecz ich nie zliczy, nie zmierzy. :Wam, pieśni, ludzkie oczy, uszy niepotrzebne; - :Płyńcie w duszy mej wnętrznościach, :Świećcie na jej wysokościach, :Jak strumienie podziemne, jak gwiazdy nadniebne. :Ty Boże, ty naturo! dajcie posłuchanie. - :Godna to was muzyka i godne śpiewanie. - :Ja mistrz! :Ja mistrz wyciągam dłonie! :Wyciągam aż w niebiosa i kładę me dłonie :Na gwiazdach jak na szklannych harmoniki kręgach. :To nagłym, to wolnym ruchem, :Kręcę gwiazdy moim duchem. :Milijon tonów płynie; w tonów milijonie :Każdy ton ja dobyłem, wiem o każdym tonie; :Zgadzam je, dzielę i łączę, :I w tęcze, i w akordy, i we strofy plączę, :Rozlewam je we dźwiękach i w błyskawic wstęgach. - :Odjąłem ręce, wzniosłem nad świata krawędzie, :I kręgi harmoniki wstrzymały się w pędzie. :Sam śpiewam, słyszę me śpiewy - :Długie, przeciągłe jak wichru powiewy, :Przewiewają ludzkiego rodu całe tonie, :Jęczą żalem, ryczą burzą, :I wieki im głucho wtórzą; :A każdy dźwięk ten razem gra i płonie, :Mam go w uchu, mam go w oku, :Jak wiatr, gdy fale kołysze, :Po świstach lot jego słyszę, :Widzę go w szacie obłoku. :Boga, natury godne takie pienie! :Pieśń to wielka, pieśń-tworzenie. :Taka pieśń jest siła, dzielność, :Taka pieśń jest nieśmiertelność! :Ja czuję nieśmiertelność, nieśmiertelność tworzę, :Cóż Ty większego mogłeś zrobić - Boże? :Patrz, jak te myśli dobywam sam z siebie, :Wcielam w słowa, one lecą, :Rozsypują się po niebie, :Toczą się, grają i świecą; :Już dalekie, czuję jeszcze, :Ich wdziękami się lubuję, :Ich okrągłość dłonią czuję, :Ich ruch myślą odgaduję: :Kocham was, me dzieci wieszcze! :Myśli moje! gwiazdy moje! :Czucia moje! wichry moje! :W pośrodku was jak ojciec wśród rodziny stoję, :Wy wszystkie moje! :Depcę was, wszyscy poeci, :Wszyscy mędrce i proroki, :Których wielbił świat szeroki. :Gdyby chodzili dotąd śród swych dusznych dzieci, :Gdyby wszystkie pochwały i wszystkie oklaski :Słyszeli, czuli i za słuszne znali, :I wszystkie sławy każdodziennej blaski :Promieniami na wieńcach swoich zapalali, :Z całą pochwał muzyką i wieńców ozdobą, :Zebraną z wieków tyla i z pokoleń tyla, :Nie czuliby własnego szczęścia, własnej mocy, :Jak ja dziś czuję w tej samotnej nocy: :Kiedy sam śpiewam w sobie, :Śpiewam samemu sobie. :Tak! - czuły jestem, silny jestem i rozumny. - :Nigdym nie czuł, jak w tej chwili - :Dziś mój zenit, moc moja dzisiaj się przesili, :Dziś poznam, czym najwyższy, czylim tylko dumny; :Dziś jest chwila przeznaczona, :Dziś najsilniej wytęzę duszy mej ramiona - :To jest chwila Samsona, :Kiedy więzień i ślepy dumał u kolumny. :Zrzucę ciało i tylko jak duch wezmę pióra - :Potrzeba mi lotu, :Wylecę z planet i gwiazd kołowrotu, :Tam dojdę, gdzie graniczą Stwórca i natura. :I mam je, mam je, mam - tych skrzydeł dwoje; :Wystarczą:- od zachodu na wschód je rozszerzę, :Lewym o przeszłość, prawym o przyszłość uderzę. :I dojdę po promieniach uczucia - do Ciebie! :I zajrzę w uczucia Twoje, :O Ty! o którym mówią, że czujesz na niebie. :Jam tu, jam przybył, widzisz, jaka ma potęga, :Aż tu moje skrzydło sięga. :Lecz jestem człowiek, i tam, na ziemi me ciało; :Kochałem tam, w ojczyźnie, serce me zostało, - :Ale ta miłość moja na świecie, :Ta miłość nie na jednym spoczęła człowieku :Jak owad na róży kwiecie: :Nie najednej rodzinie, nie na jednym wieku. :Ja kocham cały naród! - objąłem w ramiona :Wszystkie przeszłe i przyszłe jego pokolenia, :Przycisnąłem tu do łona, :Jak przyjaciel, kochanek, małżonek, jak ojciec: :Chcę go dźwignąć, uszczęśliwić, :Chcę nim cały świat zadziwić, :Nie mam sposobu i tu przyszedłem go dociec. :Przyszedłem zbrojny całą myśli władzą, :Tej myśli, co niebiosom Twe gromy wydarła, :Śledziła chód Twych planet, głąb morza rozwarła - :Mam więcej, tę Moc, której ludzie nie nadadzą, :Mam to uczucie, co się samo w sobie chowa :Jak wulkan, tylko dymi niekiedy przez słowa. :I Mocy tej nie wziąłem z drzewa edeńskiego, :Z owocu wiadomości złego i dobrego; :Nie z ksiąg ani z opowiadań, :Ani z rozwiązania zadań, :Ani z czarodziejskich badań. :Jam się twórcą urodził: :Stamtąd przyszły siły moje, :Skąd do Ciebie przyszły Twoje, :Boś i Ty po nie nie chodził: :Masz, nie boisz się stracić; i ja się nie boję. :Czyś Ty mi dał, czy wziąłem, skąd i Ty masz - oko :Bystre, potężne: w chwilach mej siły - wysoko :Kiedy na chmur spójrzę szlaki :I wędrowne słyszę ptaki, :Żeglujące na ledwie dostrzeżonym skrzydle; :Zechcę i wnet je okiem zatrzymam jak w sidle - :Stado pieśń żałośną dzwoni, :Lecz póki ich nie puszczę, Twój wiatr ich niezgoni. :Kiedy spójrzę w kometę z całą mocą duszy, :Dopóki na nią patrzę, z miejsca się nie ruszy. :Tylko ludzie skazitelni, :Marni, ale nieśmiertelni, :Nie służą mi, nie znają - nie znają nas obu, :Mnie i Ciebie. :Ja na nich szukam sposobu :Tu, w niebie. :Tę władzę, którą mam nad przyrodzeniem, :Chcę wywrzeć na ludzkie dusze, :Jak ptaki i jak gwiazdy rządzę mym skinieniem, :Tak bliźnich rozrządzać muszę. :Nie bronią - broń broń odbije, :Nie pieśniami - długo rosną, :Nie nauką - prędko gnije, :Nie cudami - to zbyt głośno. :Chcę czuciem rządzić, które jest we mnie; :Rządzić jak Ty wszystkimi zawsze i tajemnie: :Co ja zechcę, niech wnet zgadną, :Spełnią,tym się uszczęśliwią, :A jeżeli się sprzeciwią, :Niechaj cierpią i przepadną. :Niech ludzie będą dla mnie jak myśli i słowa, :Z których, gdy zechcę, pieśni wiąże się budowa; - :Mówią, że Ty tak władasz! :Wiesz, żem myśli nie popsuł, mowy nie umorzył; :Jeśli mnie nad duszami równą władzę nadasz, :Ja bym mój naród jak pieśń żywą stworzył, :I większe niżli Ty zrobiłbym dziwo, :Zanuciłbym pieśń szczęśliwą! :Daj mi rząd dusz! - Tak gardzę tą martwą budową, :Którą gmin światem zowie i przywykł ją chwalić, :Żem nie próbował dotąd, czyli moje słowo :Nie mogłoby jej wnet zwalić. :Lecz czuję w sobie, że gdybym mą wolę :Ścisnął, natężył i razem wyświecił, :Może bym sto gwiazd zgasił, a drugie sto wzniecił - :Bo jestem nieśmiertelny! i w stworzenia kole :Są inni nieśmiertelni; - wyższych nie spotkałem. - :Najwyższy na niebiosach! - Ciebie tu szukałem, :Ja najwyższy z czujących na ziemnym padole. :Nie spotkałem Cię dotąd - żeś Ty jest, zgaduję; :Niech Cię spotkam i niechaj Twą wyższość uczuję - :Ja chcę władzy, daj mi ją, lub wskaż do niej drogę! :O prorokach, dusz władcach, że byli, słyszałem, :I wierzę; lecz co oni mogli, to ja mogę, :Ja chcę mieć władzę, jaką Ty posiadasz, :Ja chcę duszami władać, jak Ty nimi władasz. (Długie milczenie) (z ironią) :Milczysz, milczysz! wiem teraz, jam Cię teraz zbadał, :Zrozumiałem, coś Ty jest i jakeś Ty władał. - :Kłamca, kto Ciebie nazywał miłością, :Ty jesteś tylko mądrością. :Ludzie myślą, nie sercem, Twych dróg się dowiedzą; :Myślą, nie sercem, składy broni Twej wyśledzą - :Ten tylko, kto się wrył w księgi, :W metal, w liczbę, w trupie ciało, :Temu się tylko udało :Przywłaszczyć część Twej potęgi. :Znajdzie truciznę, proch, parę, :Znajdzie blaski, dymy, huki, :Znajdzie prawność, i złą wiarę :Na mędrki i na nieuki. :Myślom oddałeś świata użycie, :Serca zostawiasz na wiecznej pokucie, :Dałeś mnie najkrótsze życie :I najmocniejsze uczucie. - (Milczenie) :Czym jest me czucie? :Ach, iskrą tylko! :Czym jest me życie? :Ach, jedną chwilką! :Lecz te, co jutro rykną, czym są dzisiaj gromy? :Iskrą tylko. :Czym jest wieków ciąg cały, mnie z dziejów wiadomy? :Jedną chwilką. :Z czego wychodzi cały człowiek, mały światek? :Z iskry tylko. :Czym jest śmierć, co rozprószy myśli mych dostatek? :Jedną chwilką. :Czym był On, póki światy trzymał w swoim łonie? :Iskrą tylko. :Czym będzie wieczność świata, gdy On go pochłonie? :Jedną chwilką. GŁOS Z LEWEJ STRONY :Wsiąść muszę :Na duszę :Jak na koń, :Goń! goń :W cwał, w cwał! GŁOS Z PRAWEJ :Co za szał! :Brońmy go, brońmy, :Skrzydłami osłońmy :Skroń :Chwila i iskra, gdy się przedłuża, rozpala - :Stwarza i zwala. :Śmiało, śmiało! tę chwilę rozdłużmy, rozdalmy, :Śmiało, śmiało! tę iskrę rozniećmy, rozpalmy - :Teraz - dobrze - tak. Jeszcze raz Ciebie wyzywam, :Jeszcze po przyjacielsku duszę Ci odkrywam. :Milczysz, - wszakżeś z Szatanem walczył osobiście? :Wyzywam Cię uroczyście. :Nie gardź mną, ja nie jeden, choć sam tu wzniesiony. :Jestem na ziemi sercem z wielkim ludem zbratan, :Mam ja za sobą wojska, i mocy, i trony; :Jeśli ja będę bluźnierca, :Ja wydam Tobie krwawszą bitwę niźli Szatan: :On walczył na rozumy, ja wyzwę na serca. :Jam cierpiał, kochał, w mękach i miłości wzrosłem; :Kiedyś mnie wydarł osobiste szczęście, :Na własnej piersi ja skrwawiłem pięście, :Przeciw Niebu ich nie wzniosłem. GŁOS :Rumaka :Przedzierzgnę w ptaka. :Orlimi pióry :Do góry! :W lot! GŁOS :Gwiazdo spadająca! :Jaki szał :W otchłań cię strąca :Teraz duszą jam w moję ojczyznę wcielony? :Ciałem połknąłem jej duszę, :Ja i ojczyzna to jedno. :Nazywam się Milijon - bo za milijony :Kocham i cierpię katusze. :Patrzę na ojczyznę biedną, :Jak syn na ojca wplecionego w koło; :Czuję całego cierpienia narodu, :Jak matka czuje w łonie bole swego płodu. :Cierpię, szaleję - a Ty mądrze i wesoło :Zawsze rządzisz, :Zawsze sądzisz, :I mówią, że Ty nie błądzisz! :Słuchaj, jeśli to prawda, com z wiarą synowską :Słyszał, na ten świat przychodząc, :Że Ty kochasz; - jeżeliś Ty kochał świat rodząc, :Jeśli ku zrodzonemu masz miłość ojcowską; - :Jeżeli serce czułe było w liczbie źwierząt, :Któreś Ty w arce zamknął i wyrwał z powodzi; :Jeśli to serce nie jest potwór, co się rodzi :Przypadkiem, ale nigdy lat swych nie dochodzi; :Jeśli pod rządem Twoim czułość nie jest bezrząd, :Jeśli w milijon ludzi krzyczących "ratunku!" :Nie patrzysz jak w zawiłe zrównanie rachunku; - :Jeśli miłość jest na co w świecie Twym potrzebną :I nie jest tylko Twoją omyłką liczebną... GŁOS :Orła w hydrę! :Oczy mu wydrę. :Do szturmu daléj! :Dymi! pali! :Ryk, grzmot! GŁOS :Z jasnego słońca :Kometo błędu! :Gdzie koniec twego pędu? :Bez końca, bez końca! :Milczysz! - Jam Ci do głębi serce me otworzył :Zaklinam, daj mi władzę - jedna część jej licha, :Część tego, co na ziemi osiągnęła pycha, :Z tą jedną cząstką ileż ja bym szczęścia stworzył! :Milczysz! - nie dasz dla serca, dajże dla rozumu. - :Widzisz, żem pierwszy z ludzi i z aniołów tłumu, :Że Cię znam lepiej niźli Twoje archanioły, :Wart, żebyś ze mną władzą dzielił się na poły - :Jeślim nie zgadł, odpowiedz - milczysz! ja nie kłamię. :Milczysz i ufasz, że masz silne ramię - :Wiedz, że uczucie spali, czego myśl nie złamie - :Widzisz to moje ognisko: - uczucie, :Zbieram je, ściskam, by mocniej pałało, :Wbijam w żelazne woli mej okucie, :Jak nabój w burzące działo. GŁOS :Ognia! pal! GŁOS :Litość! żal! :Odezwij się, - bo strzelę przeciw Twej naturze; :Jeśli jej w gruzy nie zburzę, :To wstrząsnę całym państw Twoich obszarem; :Bo wystrzelę głos w całe obręby stworzenia: :Ten głos, który z pokoleń pójdzie w pokolenia: :Krzyknę, ześ Ty nie ojcem świata, ale... GŁOS DIABŁA :Carem! (Konrad staje chwilę, słania się i pada) DUCHY Z LEWEJ STRONY PIERWSZY :Depc, chwytaj! DRUGIi :Jeszcze dysze. PIERWSZY :Omdlał, omdlał, a nim :Przebudzi się, dodusim. DUCH Z PRAWEJ STRONY :Precz - modlą się za nim. DUCH Z LEWEJ :Widzisz, odpędzają nas. PIERWSZY Z LEWEJ :Ty bestyjo głupial :Nie pomogłeś mu słowo ostatnie wyrzygnąć, :Jeszcze o jeden stopień w dumę go podzwignąć! :Chwila dumy - ta czaszka już byłaby trupia. :Być tak blisko tej czaszki i nie można deptać! :Widzieć krew w jego ustach, i nie można chłeptać! :Najgłupszy z diabłów, tyś go wypuścił w pół drogi. DRUGI :Wróci się, wróci PIERWSZY :Precz stąd - bo wezmę na rogi :I będę cię lat tysiąc niosł, i w paszczę samą :Szatana wbiję. DRUGI :Cha! cha! straszysz, ciociu! mamo! :Ja dziecko będę płakać - (płacze) :masz - (uderza rogiem) :A co, nie chybił? :Leć i nie wyłaź z piekła - aha, do dna przybił - :Rogi me, brawo, rogi - PIERWSZY :Sacrédieu! DRUGI (uderza) :Masz. PIERWSZY :W nogi. (Słychać stukanie i klucz we drzwiach) DRUGI DUCH :Pop, klecha, przyczajmy się i schowajmy rogi. Dziady82